Obsession
by Bellabee
Summary: (I began writing this a few months back and havent finished it yet. ) What happens when one fan becomes so obsessed with Spike that reality and fantasy collide
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The characters "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" are property of Joss Whedon. The god of all gods. Thank heaven for letting us have someone so talented on this earth, to entertain us mortals. The characters are used without permission.  
  
The characters of myself and Sammi (Bloody Hell), are owned by Sammi and I (Duh ;o) !!!)  
  
No copyright infringement is intended. This story is owned by me the author, Bella Blair, and may not be reproduced, retransmitted, or posted anywhere without my expressed permission.  
  
Warnings/Ratings: This story is rated PG-13. So far no violence or smut, has been involved, but hopefully will be added. When that happens I'll change the rating.  
  
The story is not entirely in the first person; it jumps a few times to different methods of writing.  
  
Timeline: I haven't exactly decided when as the is a work in progress, but at the moment after season 3 of BTVS  
  
Spoilers: Every episode of BTVS that has Spike in it from the 1st season "School Hard to BTVS 3rd seasons "Lovers walk".  
  
Thanks: Thanks to Sammi, for giving me the idea of a partner in crime, and a few tidbits. To the Spikettes (www.james-marsters.com guest book/message board) thanks for driving me insane and making me obsessed with the blonde god that is James AKA Spike, and for telling me about their obsessions when I was doing me research. You may notice a few of you lines in the story.  
  
Feed Back: Ohhh yes please I love to hear what you say about my work, or what I could add to it. Please review here, or mail me bella_blair@hotmail.com 


	2. The Beginning

Obsession  
  
By Bella Blair  
  
"Obsession is not a perfume, it is a way of life"  
  
The Beginning  
  
Obsession is what brought me to where I am, and what I am today. This room is small, for god sake it's pink. Did they think that placing me in this room would bring me back to what I used to be? Their daughter? Their angel? I don't think so, but I play along.  
  
What made me obsessed? So obsessed that it controlled my life? I got two words for you!  
  
*Blue Eyes*  
  
How about another word  
  
*Spike*  
  
So let's start my story. I blame it all on a show called "Buffy The Vampire Slayer". Such an innocent show until the second season. An episode called "School Hard". When a blonde *GOD* crossed my screen. I almost dropped dead. It was his entrance, oh that entrance. I was frozen in my spot. The scene cut to a small park and playground at night. A black classic 1958 Dodge Desoto FireFlite crashing through the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' Sign and screeching to a halt. The door of the Desoto swung open, and a this black booted foot stomped to the ground outside the car. The music in the background, instrumental hard rock mixed with a bit of punk. I watched as the blonde man hopped out of the car, and strolled to the curb. The camera moved to his face. A vamp face. He took a deep breath and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Home, sweet home."  
  
The British accent that flowed from his lips, when he spoke, melted me right then and there. He sounded a bit like *Billy Idol*, but his voice was smooth and just flowed over you. At that point I just KNEW that this was someone that was *THE BIG BAD*. This was Spike.  
  
So you can see where I am coming from! I watched that show "Buffy" religiously from that night on. I had to get my fix of what I began to call *The Blonde God*.  
  
He was ruthless and cruel, but he had style with everything he did. Spike began as this out of control, crazy punk vamp that played by his own rules. His devotion to his gal Drusilla was surprising, yet *SIGH* everything I wanted. This love was the polar opposite of everything else he did. Spike was a man with no moral reservations about killing and clearly enjoyed it. But Spike was different to other vampires. He knew what people lost when they were killed by him and other vamps, Spike HAD cared when he was a human and cared when he was a vampire... this made him a true psychopath who killed for the joy of killing and found it all a joke.  
  
I watched in amazement as Spike risked all to transform Dru from frailness to strength. He was loyal to her, wonderfully romantic. When he swallowed his pride and went to propose the truce with the slayer, his mortal enemy, you just knew that he would do anything for the love of his un-life, Dru. A guy, who can show love like that without saying a word, is someone worth being obsessed with.  
  
I was devastated when Spike left, I thought he was gone forever out of my life. It was a tragedy that I couldn't deal with. I still watched "Buffy", it was a good show, but without Spike it wasn't the same. Till one night of "Buffy" an episode called "Lovers Walk". Yet again, I was frozen in my spot.  
  
The scene cut to a small park and playground at night.  
  
*OMG* This is familiar, I thought to my self. I watched the screen in shock.  
  
A black classic 1958 Dodge Desoto FireFlite crashing through the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' Sign and screeching to a halt. The door of the Desoto swung open, and a nearly empty liquor bottle falls out and smashes to pieces on the pavement. Spike slides off his seat and hits the street flat on his back on top of the broken glass, drunk out of his mind.  
  
*OMG* I screamed *Spike*  
  
He lifts his head unsteadily and tries to raise him self to his elbows.  
  
"Home, sweet……(Chuckles) home"  
  
Spike passes out and collapses back to the pavement.  
  
This was to be the only episode he was in this season, but I saw another side of Spike. I saw an extension of his devotion to Drusilla, because he didn't want to go on with out her. She had left him after all of his devotion, claiming he wasn't demon enough for her. This was when I fully realised that after everything, Spike wasn't a normal demon. He was a special breed. He felt as if he was still human, with all the faults and feelings that we have.  
  
Spike spoke a line that explained love better than anything I have ever heard or read.  
  
Spike faced Buffy and Angel.  
  
"You're *not* friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends.  
  
Spikes pointed to his temple.  
  
"Love isn't brains, children, its blood."  
  
Spike clasps his chest.  
  
"Blood screaming inside you to work its will. *I* may be loves bitch, but at least *I'm* man enough to admit it"  
  
From his gorgeous looks, and intuitive mind, you can see why I fell in love. 


	3. Insanity Needs A Partner In Crime

Insanity Needs A Partner In Crime  
  
Between watching Spike in "Buffy", I found another place to be. A board where the gals called themselves "The Spikettes". This is where my obsession began to spiral out of control. I don't blame "The Spikettes", oh no, not for what I did. I just didn't know obsession til I let go of my sanity there. Piece by piece I lost it, reality mixing with fantasy, so I never even noticed what was happening till one day I had an idea. I got this plan and I was going to get what I always wanted. And I had one person, just as obsessed as me to help me, Sammi, other wise known as "Bloody Hell".  
  
It wasn't hard getting on the set. I picked a day where they had the most extras. The Buffy crew was filming a night scene, so Sammi and I went un- noticed.  
  
We were in the car park when I could hear his voice around the corner. Spike, talking to some one. I peaked around the corner slowly to see who he was talking to. There he was, black leather pants, black top, and *THAT* jacket, standing beside his trailer. Spike was there talking to himself, pages of something in his hand.  
  
"Who's he with?" Sammi asked beside me. I quickly pulled my head back from the corner and faced Sammi.  
  
"Shhhh Sammi" I whispered back. "He might hear you"  
  
"Who's there?" Spike called out.  
  
"Damn it Sammi, he knows I'm here now. Quick you know what to do" I watched as Sammi ran off to where we had just come from.  
  
"I saw you, blondie" Spike called out to me. Leaning up against the wall, I took a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes nothing" I sighed, and walked around the corner. Spike looked at me, as I moved closer, and closer. Stopping less than a metre away from him. A smirk plastered his face.  
  
"What's you're name, Luv?" I almost fainted. I just wanted to fall into those arms. It was that blasted accent.  
  
"Bella?" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear me.  
  
"Bella!" He repeated. Thoughts were running through my head, as he stared at me. Am I doing the right thing? He seems to like me, without me kidnapping him. Oh god I hope I'm doing the right thing. My decision was about to made reality when I saw Sammi coming up behind Spike.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Ummmm Yeah?" He looked at me confused. Those blue eyes staring at me. We were silent for a second.  
  
"Don't turn around" He looked at me again, but this time he was scared. At the same split second, Sammi hit him from behind. He fell to the ground hard, knocked un-conscience.  
  
"Quick Sammi grab his legs" I grabbed Spikes arms and we dragged him across the car park. Sammi had brought the car around, while she had gone, and we both pulled him into the back seat.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sammi asked. There was guilt in her voice, she was trying to hide.  
  
"I'm sure" I replied. I looked at Spike in my car. "I'm really sure"  
  
"James???" A female voice called. "Hello?" A red head woman came around the corner stopping at James's trailer. She picked up a book of pages from the ground.  
  
"Strange" She said to herself. She knocked on James's trailer door. "James are you in there?" But there was no answer. She turned around to see two girls talking beside a car, across the car park.  
  
"Excuse me" the red head called out. Both Sammi and I looked up at her with fright. "Have you seen James Marsters?"  
  
"James???" I called out confused. "I'm sorry no I haven't"  
  
"Thanks" She called back. "He must have been in a hurry to do something. He left his script on the ground" She smiled turning around and left. 


	4. Save Me

Save Me  
  
The young blonde man woke up tied to a chair. His hands tied tightly behind him. He had no idea where he was, or why he was there in the first place, and then he remember the blonde. Man did she give him killer knock to the head, or should he say her accomplice. Then what seemed like a train rushing through his head, the pain hit him, the biggest headache he had ever experienced. Damn that woman, who the hell did she think she was.  
  
"Wait a minute" he thought to himself. "She called me Spike" The young man cringed in pain. "Who the hell does she think I am?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wonder if he's up yet?" Sammi asked excited. "Should I check on him?"  
  
I looked up at Sammi from the book I was reading. "I would have no idea, but if he is, he's not going any where, I tied him pretty good to that chair. Plus I'm sure that that knock to the head you gave him is going to have him out for some time"  
  
"Oh" Sammi replied. I could see she was disappointed. "Can I check on him anyway?"  
  
"Stop it Sammi, he's not going to be awake yet" I snap. Sammi glared at me.  
  
"But I know what you can do" Sammi looked at me excited again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Since we have Spike now, the Spikettes might want to know. You could go home, and post on the message board, and come back tomorrow, and tell me what they said."  
  
"Oh they are going to be so jealous, and we could charge them to come in and see him. Imagine the amount of money we could make Bella" Sammi grabbed all her stuff together. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Yeah" I reply with a smile. "By then I'm sure Spike will be awake. See you Sammi"  
  
"Bye Bella" I watch as Sammi closes the door of my apartment shut behind her.  
  
"Now that's she's gone" I smile "I can go and check on Spike"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I have to get out of here" James struggled with the ropes that tied him to the chair, but he couldn't free his hands. "Damn this. I believe this is happening."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
This chapter isn't finished, I'm trying to work through writers block, so please bare with me. 


End file.
